Hetalia Christmas!
by DIGITALRANDOMNESS
Summary: What better way to enjoy the holidays then to sing carols with your favorite Hetalia characters? Sing along to these funny-ish Hetalia parodies of 3 popular Christmas songs!  Suggestions for more are appreciated but needed quickly!


**Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, not me. I don't own the songs I'm parodying either. **

"Ciao everybody! Italy here~! Me and all my friends, the countries, across the Globe are here to help you celebrate the holidays with some Christmas songs we wrote ourselves!" Italy says to the readers.

"Er... parodied..." America corrects him.

"Whatever~!" Italy shrugs. "Ser-America wrote this first one! Here goes~!

**_"__Jingle the Bells of Surrender!"_**

_"Crashing through the snow_

_On Canada's ATV,_

_I'm going to fast!_

_Someone help me please!_

_The snow is turning red,_

_I think I might be dead._

_I woke up in Italy's house_

_With pasta on my head!_

_Oh Jingle Bells,_  
><em>China smells,<em>  
><em>Russia laid an egg! (kolkolkolkol)<em>

_England's fairies froze to death,_

_And Spain's tomatoes rotted!_

_Jingle Bells,_

_Romano's bars_

_Sold out of all their beer!_

_That makes Prussia all upset_

_So much for Christmas cheer!"_

Everyone looks at America. "What? " he demands.

"Get back here you little wanker!" England shouts and begins chasing his brother angrly.

"I'm with you England!" shouts Spain and runs after the two countries, flanked by Russia and Prussia.

"Um... I think ve'll be here a vhile..." Germany mutters.

(From the Author: I got this one from a DSI flipnote so credit to them)

* * *

><p><em>"<em>I don't want a lot for Christmas there is just one... Oh! Everybody's back!" Italy grins and sees the five countries who left looking rather worn out (America has a black eye but a grin on his face nonetheless)

"Can we get this over with now? I think some hot tea is calling my name..." Hungary asks.

"I'm with her," Austria states.

"Well let's get to it then~! This was written by..." Italy starts.

"Italy. YOu know we all love you, but no one gives a crap about who wrote these songs." France sighs. "The list is too long any way. We all put a little bit of ourselves into this song, so I think they'll figure it out."

"OK~"

**_"12 Days of Hetalia"_**

_On the first day of Christmas Finland gave to me,_

_A Gilbird in a pair tree!_

_On the second day of Christmas Finland gave to me,_

_Two cuddly pandas aru_

_And a Gilbird in a pear tree!_

_On the third day of Christmas Finland gave to me,_

_Three servings of pasta_

_Two cuddly pandas aru_

_And a Gilbird in a pear tree!_

_On the fourth day of Christmas Finland gave to me,_

_Four Fairy friends_

_Three servings of pasta_

_Two cuddly pandas aru_

_And a Gilbird in a pear tree!_

_On the fifth day of Christmas Finland gave to me,_

_Five Austrian concerts…._

_Four Fairy friends_

_Three servings of pasta_

_Two cuddly pandas aru_

_And a Gilbird in a pear tree!_

_On the sixth day of Christmas Finland gave to me,_

_Six Spanish tomatoes_

_Five Austrian concerts…._

_Four Fairy friends_

_Three servings of pasta_

_Two cuddly pandas aru_

_And a Gilbird in a pear tree!_

_On the seventh day of Christmas Finland gave to me,_

_Seven ponies neighing_

_Six Spanish tomatoes_

_Five Austrian concerts…._

_Four Fairy friends_

_Three servings of pasta_

_Two cuddly pandas aru_

_And a Gilbird in a pear tree!_

_On the eighth day of Christmas Finland gave to me,_

_Eight beers for drinking_

_Seven ponies neighing_

_Six Spanish tomatoes_

_Five Austrian concerts…._

_Four Fairy friends_

_Three servings of pasta_

_Two cuddly pandas aru_

_And a Gilbird in a pear tree!_

_On the ninth day of Christmas Finland gave to me,_

_Nine juicy hamburgers_

_Eight beers for drinking_

_Seven ponies neighing_

_Six Spanish tomatoes_

_Five Austrian concerts…._

_Four Fairy friends_

_Three servings of pasta_

_Two cuddly pandas aru_

_And a Gilbird in a pear tree!_

_On the tenth day of Christmas Finland gave to me,_

_Ten liters of vodka_

_Nine juicy hamburgers_

_Eight beers for drinking_

_Seven ponies neighing_

_Six Spanish tomatoes_

_Five Austrian concerts…._

_Four Fairy friends_

_Three servings of pasta_

_Two cuddly pandas aru_

_And a Gilbird in a pear tree!_

_On the eleventh day of Christmas Finland gave to me,_

_Eleven French chocolates_

_Ten liters of vodka_

_Nine juicy hamburgers_

_Eight beers for drinking_

_Seven ponies neighing_

_Six Spanish tomatoes_

_Five Austrian concerts…._

_Four Fairy friends_

_Three servings of pasta_

_Two cuddly pandas aru_

_And a Gilbird in a pear tree!_

_On the twelfth day of Christmas Finland gave to me,_

_Twelve different mangas_

_Eleven French chocolates_

_Ten liters of vodka_

_Nine juicy hamburgers_

_Eight beers for drinking_

_Seven ponies neighing_

_Six Spanish tomatoes_

_Five Austrian concerts…._

_Four Fairy friends_

_Three servings of pasta_

_Two cuddly pandas aru_

_And a Gilbird in a pear tree!_

"Great! Just one more!" England mutters.

"Aww... I want to sing Christmas Songs more..." Finland sighs.

* * *

><p>"Here we go! Uno, dos, tres~!" Italy says cheerily.<p>

**_"The Christmas Song (Heta Style)"_**

_Pasta boiling on an open fire,_

_General Winter nipping on your nose,_

_Yuletide carols being sung loudly by Italy,_

_And folks dressed in Iceland's clothes._

_Everybody knows Turkey doesn't want some of Spain's Tomatoes,_

_Help to make my country bright._

_Tiny lights of green white and rose,_

_I will find it hard to sleep alone tonight._

_We know that Finland's on his way;_

_He's loaded lots of toys and treats on his sleigh._

_And every country is going to try,_

_To see if his reindeer can really fly._

_And so I'm offering this one simple phrase, (that has nothing to do with pasta!)_

_Around this glorious world to you and you and you~!_

_Although it's been said many times, many ways,_

_Buon Natale (Merry Christmas)…._

_To you! (veee~!)_

"I wrote this one! Isn't it shizzy~?" Italy laughs.

"We're going to escape the cold now," Austria says, taking Hungary's hand. "Bye!" They walk happily away.

Most other countries leave too.

"Merry Christmahanakwanzika people from all your Hetalia friends!" Italy says hapilly to the crazy Hetalia Fanboys and Fangirls reading these songs.

"Italy, either shut up or make sense would you?" Germany growls.

"Uh... sorry Mr. Germany," Italy states and scratches the back of his head.

"Oh I get it! That's a combination of Christmas, Hanukah, and Kwanza! Good one!" Finland laughs.

**Review Please? Oh and if there are any other Christmas songs you want me to Hetalia-fy, give a shout okay! ^^ Better get them in quick though! only a few more days!**


End file.
